Tiger Fairies
by Kairi-kun
Summary: Sting has taken over as Sabertooth's guild master but has no idea what to do to change the way it used to be. On a whim, he accepts Makarov's invite to visit Fairy Tail to observe them. How will this change the fates of both guild? Read and find out! *RoLu with a splash of Stingyu!*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters_

 _This is really similar to another RoLu story by BlueCross03 but I'm going to write it with a bunch of different twists and turns. This way it's not entirely similar._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

It had been almost eight months since the end of the grand magic games with Fairy Tail coming out victorious and Sabertooth was still trying to recover. Many changes came afterwards but the biggest was that Sting Eucliffe had take over as the guild master. But he of course had no idea what he was doing since he was still one of the youngest mages in the guild. Trying to use the advice from each guild master from the games was harder than he thought. Bob had suggested that he should appoint a secretary to help him with his work since he seemed like he was too energetic to stay inside and do paperwork all day. Sting agreed and he hassled some of the mages but eventually decided on Rufus since he was a little more responsible than Sting. The advice he had gotten from Goldmine was just to be wild and the blonde wasn't sure what that even meant.

He wasn't even going to try what Lamia Scale's master advised. Which, by the way, involved spinning. Mermaid Heel had given him small tips on how to manage the guild but they were still struggling. The only other person he hadn't asked was Makarov Dreyar. Sting felt as though asking Fairy Tail's master for advice would be rude considering all the things they had done to them in the games. Especially to one Lucy Heartfilia. The thought brought on a wave of guilt and he knew he would need to apologize someday. Rogue was the one that kept stating that he _needed_ to apologize to the girl for what had transpired between his evil future self and Lucy's future self.

Sting sighed as he thought back to the games. He had been too stupid to realize that nakama was important. Lector and Rogue were his nakama. Yet he had said that those kinds of bonds were for weaklings. Even Rogue who was emotionally stunted saw the importance of friendship when he called Yukino their nakama. Yukino. Another person that Sabertooth had wronged severely and yet she had decided to come back to the guild. It always made him feel a tad guilty when he looked at her too long as she sat with Rogue. Sighing once more, Sting came to his final decision. He was in need of Fairy Tail's help.

Using the lacrima, Sting made the call to Fairy Tail's guild master. Seeing the old but wise face of Makarov appear on the screen made the blonde dragon slayer feel ten times more nervous. "Ah Sting my boy. What can I do for Sabertooth's new guild master?"

"Um I was wondering if you had any advice on how to run my guild." Sting admitted in a nervous voice. "Jiemma made this place into a guild built on fear. Fear that if we had failed we would be hurt or exiled without a second thought. I want to change that but...I don't really know how. Do you have any advice you can give me?"

Makarov looked thoughtful for a moment but then a shimmer of mischief sparked in his eyes. "How about you come visit Fairy Tail my boy. Learn through experience and all that."

"R-Really?" Sting asked nervously, unsure if that was actually a good idea or not. "Are you sure it won't be a bother?"

The Titan mage just laughed at the blonde's question. "Of course child! You can even bring some people with you if you want."

"Well then I think I'll take you up on that offer." His face brightened a bit as he finally relented. "I'll go tell Rogue,Minerva and Yukino then."

Hanging up the lacrima, the blonde was practically bouncing in his seat. A trip to Fairy Tail sounded like fun and maybe he could even spar with Natsu! The thought had him sprinting out into the guild hall where everyone stared up at the dragon slayer with some surprise. Noticing his counterpart, Rogue, staring at him weirdly he gave a thumbs up. The look didn't go away but he ignored it in favor of yelling to get everyone's attention. All the ruckus below came to a standstill and inwardly the blonde grinned. Outwardly, his expression was neutral.

Clearing his throat, he addressed the guild. "I'm going to be going away for a few days to visit Fairy Tail. I'll be accompanied by Rogue,Minerva and Yukino. Rufus is in charge while we're away so go to him if you need anything. That's all I had to say so you can continue with what you were doing."

The aforementioned people quickly made their way to Sting's office once his back had disappeared from view. None of them were quite sure what Sting had in mind but they all had different thoughts on this trip. For Yukino, this would be a great chance for her to see Lucy or Mira again and train with her fellow celestial spirit mage. Rogue, personally, was planning how he was going to approach and apologize to Lucy for the things that his future self had done to her during the grand magic games. On her end though Minerva was nervous knowing how little the members of Fairy Tail thought of her thanks to the multitude of things that she'd done in the past.

Sting lifted his head from his paperwork and regarded the group as they filed into the spacious office. Quickly, Yukino closed the door and turned back to stare at him. The blonde was leaning onto his chin while leveling them a serious look. No one knew how to ask the question that was weighing on their minds but considering the expression on the blonde's face they figured they didn't have to ask.

"I bet all of you are wondering why I chose you to make this trip to Fairy Tail with me." Sting started, expression still serious. "I have several reasons for this and I will explain but I have something I want to ask each of you. Why do _you_ think we are making this trip to Fairy Tail?"

Yukino gently rose her hand and answered, well more like asked. "Because we want to change the guild and Fairy Tail is a good example of what we want this guild to be?"

"Correct!" Sting felt proud of the white haired mage and then asked his next question. "Why do you think I picked the people that I did to join me?"

The group shared a look before Rogue answered. "Well Yukino-san has the most connection to Fairy Tail since she fought alongside them against the dragon attack." There was a flash of old guilt in his eyes. "Did you choose Minerva-sama and myself because we want to apologize to Fairy Tail?"

"Right you are!" The blonde exclaimed, pushing aside the fact that he sounded like Makarov for a second. "Now what are we gonna do on this impromptu trip?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes and asked. "Create an idea of how we can change this guild?"

"Yes! Well now that you understand we are going to be leaving for the train station in two hours so get ready!" Sting instructed as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh and pack for at least a week."

The three mages nodded and the two women filed out the door leaving only Rogue in front of the desk. He could see the look in his fellow dragon slayer's eyes that he was nervous about this trip. It made him feel a little guilty about not discussing this with his friend before he made the decision to go. Looking down at his paperwork, he chewed on his bottom lip. He should apologize to Rogue. But as he lifted his head to do just that, he noticed that he was alone in his office. Groaning, he leaned back once more. He hated when Rogue did that.

Two hours passed quickly and the group were boarding the train. No words were spoken for the duration of the ride, as all the mages were deep in their own thoughts. For Yukino, she was thinking of all the things she wanted to say to her fellow celestial spirit mage and the demon barmaid of Fairy Tail. Rogue and Minerva were going over their own apologizes in their heads to make sure it was perfectly clear to the ones they wanted forgiveness from. Sting was just nervous about this blowing up in his face! Both dragon slayers were thankful that thanks to Minerva's territory magic they weren't being affected by the motion sickness that usually plagued them and were overjoyed when the train finally came to a squealing halt in Magnolia station.

"Which way is Fairy Tail again?" Sting asked as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You're a dragon slayer, aren't you? Just sniff it out."

Huffing, the blonde did just that. Nearly five minutes later they were standing in front of the large building that was Fairy Tail's guild hall. Two people gulped with nervousness, one smiled with excitement, and one was frozen with awe. You can probably guess who was doing what. Snapping out of his daze, Sting threw the doors open and….they dodged the table that came flying at them. Yukino, having heard about Fairy Tail's brawls from Lucy, was hiding laughter at the look on her three companions faces. A large clap resounded and Makarov shrunk his hands back down to their normal size.

"Enough brats!" He yelled and motioned to the doors. "Our guests are here."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well I hope everyone enjoyed my new Fairy Tail fanfic :* Please Review and tell me what you think!_

 _For those wondering, this takes place before Tartaros but after the Grand Magic Games. And the reason Minerva is in the guild now and not with Succubus Eye will be explained later on in another chapter. Well I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters_

 _Well this chapter is gonna be short because it's the other half of chapter 1 but from FT's perspective._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Lucy smiled happily as she drank her strawberry milkshake at the bar. It was definitely nice to be back in their normal guild since they won the grand magic games but the experience had caused a lot of agony for the mages. Lucy more so than the rest. Her match had been rigged at the end by Raven Tail so that she would lose to Flare. Even though almost everyone knew that someone had sabotaged her the royal family of Fiore that were holding the game did nothing until they broke yet another rule during Laxus's match with his father. Then her torture by Minerva during the naval battle was overlooked and she was laughed at by Sabertooth as it happened. Even now she didn't know what to think of them.

But the worst was what happened afterwards. Lucy would've never guessed that her future self would show up in Crocus during the games to warn them of the impending dragon apocalypse. The fight with the executioners was in the back of their minds as they tried to escape towards the Eclipse Gate to stop what was going to happen. Then with the appearance of future Rogue as an unforeseen obstacle it became a lot more difficult. Unfortunately for her because he wanted to kill Lucy to prevent her from stopping his dragon rampage. When she was protected by her future self and forced to watch her die it had been far more traumatizing than she cared to admit even now. She was eternally grateful to Natsu for defeating the shadow dragon slayer and the fact that the current Rogue swore to never become that person was reassuring to her.

Lucy never blamed Rogue for what happened before or during the attack on Crocus. In all honesty she kind of liked him as a person. He was the only one who didn't laugh when Minerva was attacking her and he didn't rush to her defense afterwards either. In fact, he seemed rather apologetic about what his guild mates had done and _that_ made her forgive him for what happened. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was still a little afraid of what the raven could possibly become in the future.

As she stared at the floor, deep in thought, Mirajane had returned from serving a nearby table and saw the melancholy look on the blonde's face. "What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh, well I was just thinking about how things have been since the game's ended." She answered, gently biting her lower lip. "Do you think I should hate Rogue?"

The barmaid looked surprised by the question. "That's not something anyone else can answer Lucy. Everyone would say something different but you have to ask yourself: Do I want to carry around this grudge over something that could possibly not happen anymore?"

"I don't want to hate him but I'm afraid to be near him." Lucy stated, being honest. "I don't blame him for anything that his future self did but when I see him I see his other self killing my future self and it scares me."

"And that's understandable." Mirajane reassured her, reaching across to grab both her hands. "What you went through was something very traumatizing. You saw _yourself_ die by the hands of someone that you met for the first time _that_ week. It's not wrong to be afraid of that kind of future happening again. But, Rogue seems like a good guy and I'm sure that if you talk with him then you might be able to put all your worries and fears behind you."

The blonde smiled and asked. "Do you really think so?"

"I do." She answered, smiling softly at her friend as she pulled back.

There was a loud clap from above them on the second floor. Every mage in the hall froze immediately and gave their attention to Makarov who was standing at the top of the steps. He had his arms crossed with a serious expression on his face which put every mage on edge. What was happening? Were they being kicked out again? Are they getting in trouble for something? These questions bounced around in everyone's minds as they gave their full undivided attention to the Titan magic user.

"Listen up brats," He shouted. "We're going to be having guests from Sabertooth for the next few days."

Someone asked/shouted. "What the hell are the tigers doing coming to our guild?"

"Sting Eucliffe, Sabertooth's new master, would like to change his guild into one that relies on friendships instead of power. And he wants to learn from us so I extended an invite to visit to observe." Makarov answered, using an authoritative tone.

Another guild member yelled. "Did you forget what they did to Lucy? They almost killed her! And one of their guild members was the one who started the dragon attack!"

"Now listen-" Before the older man could say anything, shouts of agreements went up in the guild hall and droned out his words."

Lucy hopped up onto the bar and yelled. "Shut it! Now everyone listen up, I don't blame Rogue for what happened during the dragon attack. He was helping out with the fighting! And doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? We gave Gajeel and Juvia one so why not Rogue and Minerva?"

Everyone was silent as they took in the blonde's words. After a moment everyone finally quieted down and Makarov gave a proud smile to the celestial spirit mage as she stepped down off the bar. Finishing, the midget master disappeared back into his office to make final preparations for the arrival of the Sabertooth mages. Lucy, having made a decision, made her way across the guild hall and plopped herself down in the seat across from Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer gave her a look and she cleared her throat nervously.

"I have a question that only you can answer." She started, shifting even more uncomfortably. "W-What was Rogue like as a kid?"

Gajeel seemed a little surprised by the question. "A brat. He was always following me around in an attempt to be like me. Kind of annoying but he was a decent kid."

"Do you think he could ever turn into his future self that killed Sting and tried to bring about an apocalypse?"

The raven seemed to ponder this question for a moment before answering. "Never. The brat I know is a quiet kid that loves his friends more than he'll ever admit out loud. He'd never allow himself to fall that far into darkness after he's seen what he could become. That answer your question, bunny girl?"

"Yes it did. Thank you, Gajeel." Lucy beamed at him and skipped back over to the bar.

A few minutes later the sound of a loud crash resounded in the building as a chair went flying into the wall beside the bar. Turning around, Lucy almost facepalmed as she saw Natsu deliver a flaming punch to a wall of ice that shielded the ice make mage. Of course it had to be Gray and Natsu that would start a brawl despite knowing that they would be having visitors from another guild soon. But it didn't stop. Gray was knocked back into Gajeel's table which sent his iron nails scattering to the floor. So he attempted to punch the other raven with an iron covered fist but he dodged and Elfman took the blow to the gut. As he fell backwards, he knocked into Cana's table which sent her alcohol dumping all over the floor and causing a few unlucky mage's to slip. After a moment, a full on brawl was underway.

Lucy ducked behind the bar alongside Wendy and Levy as the tables started flying. The three sighed as the watched the chaos that was enveloping the guild hall. It wasn't like it was abnormal for this to happen but they would of thought that they'd act a little more mature when they found out about the guests from another guild. Although, this had also happened the last time the mages from Blue Pegasus visited so they weren't as surprised. A loud clap resounded once more through the guild and brought them all to a screeching halt. Makarov's hands shrunk down to normal.

"Enough brats!" He motioned to the door where some very gobsmacked Sabertooth mage's stood. "Our guests are here."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Wow this took forever to write but I hope this was good enough for everyone. Honestly, I had a lot of trouble getting this one out so if it sucks then I'm really sorry. Now please review to tell me what I can either fix or your thoughts on this chapter as a whole._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters_

 _I hope this will answer any questions from the first chapter._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

All eyes turned to stare at the group of stunned Sabertooth members. No one dared make a sound as the Makarov ushered the group of mages inside. Sting couldn't help but smirk when his eyes locked with Natsu's. His idol's body was halfway frozen with his hand still resting against Gray Fullbuster's palm. His eyes roamed over the room once more and stopped on Lucy. Old guilt welled up inside him when he saw the slight apprehension on the blonde's face as they approached her and the barmaid. Stepping away from the group, Minerva bowed to the blonde, shocking everyone in the room.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions during the grand magic games." She started, shifting slightly to stare at the blonde from beneath her bangs. "What I did during the naval battle was cruel and I'd like to make up for my actions. If you'll let me, that is."

Everyone held their breaths as they waited for Lucy's response. "I'm not going to lie to you, Minerva. What happened is hard to forgive but I admire your courage to stand here and apologize to me. I'd like it if the two of us could move past the games and maybe become friends."

"Really?" The raven's eyes were wide with surprise and then quickly reflected the relief she felt. "Thank you!"

Everyone collectively exhaled as the two girls seemed to relax. Erza walked over and placed a hand on Lucy's upper arm. Gently she squeezed to show the blonde that she was proud of how she handled herself. The sentiment was shared by the rest of the guild. Yukino smiled widely as she congratulated Minerva on making an effort to move forward. Although, no one was quite sure what had happened to make the territory user change so much.

"Minerva," Lucy stepped towards her with a slightly puzzled expression. "When did you rejoin Sabertooth?"

Minerva flinched at the question but replied. "A few weeks ago."

"C-Can I ask what happened to make you come back?" The blonde asked, as she gently bit her lip.

The raven shook her head "no" and answered. "I'd rather not right now."

"Okay, there's no rush." Lucy replied as she turned to Yukino. "Yukino, I'm so happy to see you!"

The other celestial spirit mage ran into the blonde's arms. After a moment the two broke away from the friendly embrace and started chatting like they hadn't seen each other in years rather than weeks. Both Sting and Rogue shared a relieved look as they watched their companions interact with the members of Fairy Tail. Maybe the idea of peace between the guilds wasn't as hopeless as they originally assumed.

"Rogue-san, Sting-san." Mira called as she wiped down the end of the bar. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

The twin dragons shared a look before Sting answered. "I'll take a beer then."

"Water is fine with me." Rogue answered politely, watching Lucy and Yukino's faces as they talked.

His interest didn't escape Mira's notice as she slid a glass of water to him. "Interested in Yukino?"

Unfortunately, for Rogue, he'd been taking a sip of his water as her question fully registered in his mind. Choking, he stared at the barmaid in mute shock. What gave her _that_ idea? Sting was the one who had the hots for Yukino, not him! But he also knew that his blonde companion was in denial about his feelings for the celestial spirit mage so he didn't voice his thoughts out loud. Clearing his throat, he let out a slightly exasperated sigh.

"My feelings for Yukino are purely platonic." His voice was even but he couldn't help but steal another glance at the two celestial spirit mages.

This didn't escape the takeover mage's notice and she leaned forward onto her hands to stare at him. "Are you sure? You keep looking at her. Unless you were staring at Lucy and then you'd have Natsu to deal with."

Rogue's heart sank at the words but he didn't understand why. He had no romantic interest in the blonde. All he wanted was to apologize for what his future self had done and then move on. But the aching in his heart from hearing someone acknowledge a relationship between the blond and the fire dragon slayer told him otherwise. Draining his glass, he muttered a thanks to Mirajane before moving along the wall to get away from all the chatter around him. Once outside, the shadow dragon slayer slumped down against the side of the guild.

"Raos." The deep, growling voice of Gajeel Redfox startled Rogue from his thoughts. "What are you doing out here and where's your cat?"

He sighed and regarded the iron dragon slayer with narrowed red eyes. "My name is Rogue now,Gajeel." Sighing he answered the raven's question."Frosch was sick with food poisoning so I asked Lector to stay behind and help Orga care for him."

"That doesn't answer my first question." Was the response he received as his eyes locked with the other dragon slayer.

Rogue ran a hand through his hair slowly as he responded,"I don't like loud places."

"What were you staring at bunny girl for?" The question startled the raven. "The demon barmaid might not have noticed but I did."

The Sabertooth mage was unsure of how to respond to the truth in the statement. Why _had_ he been staring at Lucy? His apology had been the farthest thing from his mind as he gazed at her. All he could see was the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she enjoyed, the rapt attention she'd given Yukino when she spoke, and the ability to forgive anyone like she had with Minerva. Admiration described some of his feelings but the rest was a mystery to him.

"Your inner dragon is stirring." Gajeel sounded amused and concerned at the same time. "Be careful with how you handle bunny girl and your own feelings. I guarantee if you hurt her then every dragon slayer in Fairy Tail will be after you."

Rogue watched as Gajeel disappeared around the side of the guild. What had his idol meant by those words? Why would he hurt the blonde? He wanted to make up for what his future self had done and then move on as if this had never happened. Somehow he didn't know if he was trying to convince himself of that.

"Rogue?" The soft voice caused his eyes to snap over to where Lucy Heartfilia was standing. "Gajeel said you needed to talk to me."

' _Damn you Gajeel!'_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Well I hope this chapter wasn't a huge disappointment for most of y'all. Review please :)_


	4. Authors Note

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading my stories and I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile :/ This is a little personal but I'm actually on antidepressants and they kind of stifle the creative energy that I use to write. Currently I'm attempting to adjust so I can write more but that is why there hasn't been any updates in forever. But I haven't given up on these stories :D Thanks as always and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
